Daryl Cavendish
CHARACTER詳細 『リトルウィッチアカデミア』公式サイト |Voice Eng = https://twitter.com/jessicasvoice/status/898428471881248769 }} is a character in Little Witch Academia. She is a witch from the House of Cavendish and the aunt of Diana. Appearance Daryl is an elegant middle-aged woman with fair complexion. Like her sister, niece and daughters, she has blue eyes and blond hair with tea-green highlights that she collects in a ponytail. She usually wears a green suit over a white shirt, a yellow tie, and a blue skirt that covers his feet. In formal situations, wear an elegant aquamarine dress, a scarf with black feathers, a necklace and long white gloves. Personality Daryl is an ambitious and greedy woman. Unlike the rest of her family, she feels very little respect for the traditions, giving importance solely to money, being able to shed the fiery magic relics of her family. By belonging to a prestigious family, she treats people of great repute with great respect and manners while despising ordinary people. In spite of being a Cavendish, Daryl's opinion on tradition and history of her family was very low, a trait which slipped when attempting to sell the House of Cavendish's most valuable treasures, a beliefthat she instilled to her daughters. Her greed made her metaphorically blind to the importance of her family's legacy in that she had no remorse in tarnishing it and outright antagonizes anyone that questions and opposes her (like Akko and her niece Diana). Worse, Daryl didn't realize that her hubris and self-destructive behavior would only bring nothing but harm not only to her whole family, but also to herself as she and her daughters ended up exposed to the curse for attempting to interfere the ascension ritual and would have likely died had Diana not saved her. After she and her daughters' defeat, Daryl realized how wrong she was in managing her family and accepted Diana's wish to become a better head of House of Cavendish. While still not entirely in agreement with her late sister, Daryl stated that all Bernadette and Diana wanted is for the best of their family and better it. Plot Background Daryl was born as the youngest daughter of the House of Cavendish, being her older sister, Bernadette, the heiress of the family. At some point, she had her two daughters, Maril and Merrill. Daryl was never at all in agreement with the actions of her sister as head of the family, considering that she placed too much importance on traditions and magic. When her sister passed away, as her niece Diana was too young to inherit the leadership of the family, Daryl became the unofficial leader of the House of Cavendish. During this time, Daryl was forced to face the decline of family resources due to the increasing disappearance of magic in the world, which led her to fulfill her ideals of putting money over family traditions. TV Series Cavendish Daryl appears for the first time when Diana returns to the Cavendish Manor, receiving her worried by a sudden new presence in the manor. After a cold chat with her, Daryl vanishes in the shadows. Later, Daryl receives with his daughters to Paul and Andrew Handbridge that had invited to the manor. When seeing Akko with them and then discovering that she does not come from a family of witches, Daryl is indignant at this and demands to leave but Diana demands that they let him stay. During dinner, Daryl reveals that the reason for inviting the Hanbridge was to sell them some of the family heirlooms, including a magic chess set, a mermaid flake candle and the Beatrix tapestry. When they reject them, Daryl tries to make them change their minds, unleashing a discussion with Diana, leading her to reveal that she would become the head of the House of Cavendish that very night. Intelligence and Sensibility When Diana heads to the sanctuary to perform the ritual to become the new leader of the family, Daryl sends her snakes to catch her to prevent him from carrying it out. After this she meets with her daughters, informing them of the success of her plan. After Akko releases Diana, Daryl and her daughters try to stop them from reaching the sanctuary, only to fall victim to the curse that protects the ritual, slowly being turned into trees. Diana finally decides to save them, at the cost of losing the opportunity to perform the ritual. When Diana returns to Luna Nova, Daryl expresses to Anna the similarity between Diana and her mother, stating that Diana could re-establish the glory of the House of Cavendish. Tree of Leaves Daryl is seen next to the rest of the House of Cavendish, giving their Fuel Spirit to Akko and Diana during its battle against the missile. Relationships Diana Cavendish Daryl and Diana share a cold and distant relationship. Daryl disputed that Diana is the future leader of the family, at the same time Diana reprimand that Daryl does not respect the traditions and pride of the Cavendish. Their relationship eventually become tense as Daryl revealed how cruel she can be to her by violently attempted to deter her from performing ascension ritual twice that culminated with her and her daughters being exposed to the ritual's terrible curse. It took Diana saving them from the curse that Daryl realized her errors and they finally made amends in the end. Maril and Merrill Cavendish Daryl has a close relationship with her daughters. Both of them are always with her and support her in everything. Akko Kagari Daryl shows a great disdain for Akko to be a student of Luna Nova without belonging to a family of witches, affirming that the school must be losing his reputation by allowing such thing. Upon seeing Akko aiding Diana's escape, she takes no restrain from harming them. But nevertheless, her opinion changed after Diana saved her and her daughters from both the curse and self-destructive behavior. Abilities and Equipment By belonging to the renowned House of Cavendish, Daryl proves to be a skilled witch. Most of her spells are related to snakes. She is able to manipulate her huge venomous snakes familiars to strike and retain her enemies and she can also conjure large energy snakes with her wand. She also shows the ability to teleport by fusing and moving through the shadows. Voice Actors |en = |pt_br = Sylvia Salustti}} Etymology * Daryl is an English name, a variant spelling of Darell, a given name derived from an English surname, which was derived from Norman-French d'Airelle, originally denoting one who came from Airelle in France. There are no longer any towns in France called Airelle, but airelle is the French word for . * The meaning of the name "Cavendish" is "Cafna's pasture", derived from the Old English pre 7th Century personal name "Cafna", itself from "Caf", meaning "bold, daring", plus "edisc", meaning "enclosure or pasture".Surname Database: Cavendish Last Name Origin Trivia *Both Daryl and her daughters have names ended with in Japanese. Gallery Daryl Cavendish on Diana's return.jpg Daryl, Maril, and Meril greet the Hanbridges.jpg Daryl.png Daryllc.png Cavendishesmeetakko.png lwa201.jpg shado.gif AssA.gif curse.png References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Cavendish estate Category:Cavendish family Category:Antagonist